Fuel injection systems using fuel injectors are commonly used to control the flow of fuel into each cylinder of an internal combustion engine. The fuel injector is generally designed to move a valve to open a port to thereby spray a quantity of fuel into a corresponding cylinder, and then move the valve to close the port to stop the spray of fuel. Certain fuel injection systems are configured to spray fuel into the cylinder in multiple shots within a single cycle of the engine, instead of a single shot per cycle, which may be referred to as multipulse fuel injection. Typically, multipulse fuel injection include two pulses (e.g., a “pilot” pulse followed by a “main” pulse) or three pulses (e.g., a pilot pulse followed by a main pulse followed by a “post” pulse), though many other combinations of two, three, or more pulses are common. A fundamental problem with multipulse fuel injection is that latter pulses that follow preceding pulses are affected by the pressure disturbance created by the preceding pulses. When the valve closes the port of the fuel injector at the end of each pulse, a fluid hammer effect occurs in the injector body volume at the moment when the valve closes, resulting in pressure pulsations in the injector body. Due to the relatively small volume of a conventional fuel injector body, these pressure disturbances can be significant and can affect the amount of fuel delivered from the injector. Latter pulses will deliver more or less fuel than an equivalent single-pulse event, depending on the time interval between the pulses and the magnitude and shape of the pressure disturbance created by the preceding pulse. The effect of the pressure disturbances is compounded by the addition of more pulses, leading to poor control of the fuel injected into the engine. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.